1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information presentation device which presents information to a user.
2. Background Art
In recent years, information presentation devices referred to as Head Mounted Display (HMD) and each having a shape such as goggles or a helmet are becoming available. When a user fits an HMD to the head, images are respectively presented immediately in front of the left and right eyes. By presenting the images at the left and right side in a slightly different manner, some information presentation devices can give a three-dimensional appearance to an object. The information presented to the user is not limited to a still image. Text and video, such as a television program, can be presented to the user.
The HMDs can be broadly classified into two types. One is the hermetically-closed type in which only a virtual image is presented to the user by blocking incident ambient light. Another type is the see-through type in which a virtual image is presented to the user along with a natural image via incident ambient light.
With the see-through HMD, it is possible to recognize information even when the user performs an activity (such as walking). However, there are cases where it is difficult to recognize information presented to the user (referred to as “presented information” hereinafter) due to the relations between a scene of the outside world and the presented information.
For example, when the color of the presented information is similar to the color of a portion where the outside world and this presented information overlap with each other, it becomes difficult to recognize the presented information. Thus, the HMD which controls the color of presented information according to the color of the outside world has been suggested (for example, Patent Reference 1).
This conventional HMD is equipped with a camera which monitors the outside world, and the camera detects the color of the outside world. Then, the HMD judges whether or not the color of the presented information is similar to the color of a portion where the outside world and this presented information overlap with each other. When they are similar, the HMD changes the color of the presented information. With this, it becomes possible to present information with the color dissimilar to the color of the outside world. Thus, it does not lead to a problem that the user has difficulties in recognizing the presented information due to the relations with the outside world.
Patent Reference 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-101477